Lucia (Final Fight)
How Lucia joined the Tourney A young and petite female detective in the SCU (Special Crimes Unit) from within the Metro City Police Department, Lucia interrupts Haggar as he's talking with Guy, informing him that the city is under attack and from there, Lucia, who wishes to repay Haggar back with a personal act of kind gratitude due to the fact that he had previously cleared her of a false corruption charge joins forces with him, Guy, and a mysterious street fighter named Dean in order to fight against and defeat the Skull Cross Gang, who had established themselves as the new dominant criminal organization of Metro City following the downfall and destruction of the Mad Gear Gang. In her character story, she was making instant ramen noodles until Mike Haggar visits her who reminiscing about their previous mission to deal against the Mad Gear gang. At the request of Haggar, she then investigates the scrap metal house owned by Abigail, thinking he was still part of a Mad Gear gang and beats him. Upon realizing that Abigail is no longer with the Mad Gear gang as both her and Roxy were mocking him because of his ruined facepaint during the fight. Later which takes place after Cody's character story where he fought Guy's master Zeku and being scolded by Marlowe for damaging the street lights, she had a sparring match with him and Cody loses. Cody also remembers the old times when they teamed up together to deal against the Mad Gear gang and Lucia realizes that Cody is the same mayor who deals against people who do the shady work at night by making hands-on in his business. Upon returning home, Lucia was horribly shocked that she forgot to eat her ramen noodles for lunch and her noodles are revealed to be overcooked. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her left arm in front and her right fist raised. After the announcer calls her name Stretches her arms on her fore arms as the camera zooms saying "Starvin'? I'll take ya downtown." Special Moves Firecracker (Neutral) Lucia faces the opposite directions and lifts one of her legs behind her for a back kick. As her foot kicks off of the ground, she creates a trail of flame that eventually causes a small fireball to appear before her. Pressing B again follows with Flipper Shot; Lucia performs a horizontal, spinning, roundhouse kick that sends the fireball in a shallow, yet long arc. Tactical Weapon (Weapon Fury Neutral) Lucia swings her nightstick downward on top of her opponent. If the initial move connects, she follows up with an upward swing that sends her opponent tumbling to the ground. Gun Smoke (Side) Lucia dashes toward her opponent. Depending on which command is used before she lands, Lucia performs a different follow-up. B: Rough Chase: Lucia performs a charging, shoulder tackle into her opponent. If no directional input or button is pressed after the attack, Lucia bounces on her toes before dropping back to her stance. B Side: Braking: Lucia quickly skids to a halt. This is the only move in her arsenal that is not an attack. The primary purpose of braking is to extend pressure. B Up: Tornado Spinner: Lucia jumps and delivers two consecutive ascending kicks. B Down: Cyclone spinner: Lucia delivers a roundhouse kick, followed by a spinning heel kick. Hurricane Spinner (Up) Lucia jumps and, while in the air, rotates her leg to kick her opponent twice. Fire Spinner (Down) Lucia jumps toward her opponent and performs a spinning heel kick. During the kick, a trail of flame projects from Lucia's foot. Weapon Fury (Hyper Smash) Based on her second Street fighter V Arcade Edition V-Trigger. Lucia equips herself with her MCPD baton. She also becomes faster for 25 seconds. Hard Hit Knee (Final Smash) Based on her Final Fight 3 Super Move and Street Fighter V Arcade Edition Critical Art. Lucia hops in place then poses saying "Gotta respect the law." and delivers a jumping knee strike, followed by a high spinning kick. If any of the initial two hit connects, Lucia kicks her opponent into the air. She leaps toward her opponent and delivers a flurry of her fiery spin kicks. Lucia performs one more Hurricane Spinner into her opponent's midsection, causing a huge explosion. As Lucia lands on the ground and pumps herself up with "All right!" Bonus Costume Lucia holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being her Nostalgia costume which she wore in Final Fight 3. To unlock, one must kill 200 Smash Run enemies with Lucia. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Lucia's Nostalgia costume from Final Fight 3 is back on duty!" Then, highlight Lucia and press Minus. Victory Animations #Lucia stretches her arms and sets her fists on her hips saying "Gonna let you off with a warnin'." #Lucia brings her arms behind her head and does a heel kick saying "I told ya. Justice always wins." #Lucia does tow spin kicks, then a hopping spin kick, then does a Fire Spinner saying " On-Screen Appearance A Mad Gear gang member is knocked down while Lucia walks in and says "Do the crime, you do the time." Trivia *Lucia Morgan's rival is the reploid who is bent on ruling the world with Mavericks, Sigma. Category:Final Fight characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume